The Cheetah Girls
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry and Ginny get back together after the war and prepare for their seventh (and final) year at Hogwarts. That's when Ginny decides that she wants to enter the very first school talent show in hopes of winning concert tickets to her favorite wizard band The Dragons and forms a singing group. Based on the Disney channel original movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Party

 _Hey guys! Welcome to my first Harry Potter fic! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review, I love feedback that helps me to become a better writer! This is a rewrite to one of my very first stories that I wrote before I signed up for this website, so I really hope that you like it!_

Harry walked into the great hall and suddenly found himself inside Hermione's arms as she threw them around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh my God," she began. "don't ever do that again. You scared me so much." She told him.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to." He told her before she suddenly broke out of the embrace and looked at him.

"It's alright, I'm just happy to see you. I'm glad that you're alright." She said with a sniff before she brushed away her tears.

"I understand." He began. "Where's Ginny?" he questioned her.

"She's up on Gryffindor tower. She seemed really upset. I don't think she knows yet." She said.

"It's alright, I'll go talk to her." He said before he turned to walk away.

. _…_ _.._

Ginny stood up on top of the tower and looked over a crossed the lake with a sniff. She hardly ever got emotional, but now the wizard whom she had loved with all her heart was gone forever, and she never even got to tell him. She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand unaware of Harry's presence standing behind her until he walked up to her and stood beside her.

Ginny gasped as she turned over to look at him. "Harry?" she questioned with disbelief. "You're alive? But that's impossible, I_" she began.

"It's a long story." He began. "Let's just say that we won't have to worry about Voldemort anymore." He told her. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He said.

"Don't worry about it." She began before she turned her head away from him.

"I've got to, I don't have any choice." He told her as he took ahold of her hand. "I care about you more than anyone else in the world. That's the only reason why I broke up with you, but Voldemort's dead now. So we can get back together, if you want." He said as she turned over to face him.

"Of course I do, I never thought you'd ask!" she exclaimed. "I love you Harry Potter and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that a long time ago." She said.

"It's alright, I knew." He told her with a grin before they both closed their eyes and drew their faces in towards each other before exchanging quick and tender kisses on the lips. That's when all of a sudden someone cleared their throat behind them.

Harry broke the kiss and then they both turned to see Ron standing behind them. "So I see that you two are back together then." He said.

"Yeah? So? What were you expecting?" Ginny questioned him. "Listen Ron, Harry and I love each other and it isn't right for you to come up here and try to break us apart." She told him firmly as she took hold of Harry's hand.

"Who said I was?" he asked her.

"Because I know how you are." Ginny told him with a glare.

"Yeah but that was the old me. I trust Harry more than I trust any of your other old boyfriends." He said.

"Well then if you weren't coming up here to try and get between us then what did you come up here for?" she asked him.

"I was just coming to let you know that Mum was looking for you. She wanted to make sure that you were alright." He began. "She also wanted to invite Harry to a party at the burrow." He explained.

"Party? What party? How can we have a party when our brother is dead!?" she yelled.

"Listen Ginny, I miss Fred just as much as you do but that doesn't mean that you need to get mad at the world. I mean I can bet you anything that he's going to come back as a ghost and torment us for all of eternity." He said as Ginny stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said.

"Sounds like Fred for sure." Harry told her.

"Well c'mon Harry, I guess we better get back downstairs." She said.

 _…_ _._

Later that evening the burrow was very lively with all of their friends and family present. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hung out by the refreshment table drinking a bit of pumpkin juice. "So now that the war is over are we going back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Well I wouldn't dream of staying apart from Ginny." Harry said as he gazed at her lovingly and flashed her a warm smile.

"I would." Ron said before Hermione slapped him upside the head and Harry laughed.

"Ouch! Hey!" Ron exclaimed as he covered his head with his hands. "I love you too Hermione!" he cried sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Ronald but that serves you right. Anyway, to answer your question I really think that we should go back." She told him as he shot her an evil glare and rubbed his head.

"You would!" he snapped.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over to the table. "Besides, you don't want to miss the karaoke contest would you?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah that sounds like great fun." Ron said with a groan as he rolled his eyes.

"What? You don't like to sing?" Hermione questioned.

"And what you do? I've never even heard you sing a note." Ron pointed out.

"That's because I don't like to sing in public." She told him.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, I've heard you sing before and you've got a great voice." Ginny reassured her.

"Thanks Ginny, but I still can't seem to get over my stage fright." Hermione said.

"It's alright," Ginny began as she placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "Everyone gets stage fright from time to time, even Aaron Parker." She told her.

"Who's Aaron Parker?" Harry asked her as Ginny felt her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"You're joking right?" she questioned.

"No, sorry." Harry told her with a shake of his head.

"He's only the greatest singer in the whole world!" she exclaimed as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Take it easy," he began. "not everybody in the wizarding world is obsessed with him." He finished before he turned to look over at Harry. "Aaron Parker is the lead singer of The Dragons." He explained.

"And let me guess, Ginny likes them?" Harry questioned.

"Well yeah, in fact I'm surprised that she hasn't built a shrine of them by now since she pretty much worships them." Ron told him as Harry tried to hold in his laughter.

"I do not!" Ginny protested with a stamp of her foot.

"Oh really? How would you like it if they sung at Hogwarts for the senior dance?" Ron asked her.

"How would you like it if I gave you a bloody nose?" she questioned him back as she took a step towards him. "It's none of your business what kind of music I like, and you don't have any right to tease me about it." She said.

"Harry do you mind if you keep your girlfriend under control?" Ron questioned him.

"C'mon Ginny, why don't we go and get some dessert." He suggested as he led her away over to the dessert table where a scrumptious chocolate fudge cake was busily slicing itself.

"I don't understand why Ron is always so mean to me. I don't get why he hates me so much." Ginny said.

"He doesn't hate you, he's your brother and he didn't mean anything by it. He was just teasing you." Harry explained.

"It still doesn't give him any right to." Ginny told him.

"I know." He began. "Don't worry I'll talk to him about it later. Right now I just want you to calm down and have some cake." He told her as they each picked a plate off of the table that had a slice already on it and started to dig in with their forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Dragon Land

 _Just a quick note; Since I forgot about it before I want to give a couple of HUGE thank you's to miss JK Rowling for inventing this wonderful world that I'm able to play in, and I give an extra special credit to the Backstreet Boys for being my inspiration for The Dragons! BSB forever333_

Later on that night after the party Ginny went back up to her bedroom and looked up at the picture of a beautiful light brown haired boy with the most beautiful baby blue eyes on the planet. That is at least according to Ginny. He also had his hair combed neatly back and soft peachy skin as he smiled and folded his arms proudly.

"Hey Ginny," Harry began as he stepped into the room behind her. "I thought you might be up here." He said before he turned to look over at the poster in front of them. "Is that him?" he asked her as he read the scribbled autograph behind the picture.

"Yeah, Fred gave it to me after he came back from a concert with Angelina. George was pretty pissed off after that even though that was before they were dating." She explained.

"Well I can't really say that I blame you for liking him." Harry began. "After all I imagine most of the girls would find him pretty dreamy." He told her.

"Yeah but nobody will ever compare to you." She told him. "In fact The Dragons are huge fans of _yours_. Especially Rickie. He talks about you all the time because he's an orphan too and he feels like he can relate to you."

"Well you seem to know an awful lot about them." Harry said.

"I would give anything in the whole wide wizarding world to meet them." She said with a dreamy little sigh as she gaze back up at the picture of Aaron Parker who was now grinning back at her and winking.

"Well who knows? Maybe you will. After all, dreams _can_ come true." He told her as he smiled warmly and took her hands inside his. "We should probably go to bed now. After all, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." She began before she closed her eyes and kissed him tenderly. "Goodnight Harry, I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her as she suddenly gave a gasp. "What is it?" he asked her.

"That's the first time that you said it back." She said.

"Yeah I know, but it's not like it's a big secret or anything. I mean after all the snogging we did last year you should have figured it out." He told her when suddenly Ron stepped into the doorframe.

"Hey Ginny, can I talk to you for a second?" he questioned as she folded her arms and glared at him.

"Fine!" she snapped as she rolled her eyes away from him.

"Don't be like that I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry." He told her crossly but she just simply continued to ignore him. "Look, I think I've figured out a way to make it up to you." He said.

"Oh really? What?" she asked him reluctantly while placing her hands on her hips.

"Take a look at today's edition of The Daily Prophet." He began with a grin before handing it over to her. Harry peered down over her shoulder and read the headline while Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

 **Dragons to Appear Tomorrow at Annual Dragon Land Festival!**

Then there was a picture underneath the headline of Aaron Parker featured with three other boys. The next boy on his right side had neatly combed back blonde hair instead of brown and bluish-green eyes with tanned skin.

To the right of him was another boy with darker skin and short black hair and dark brown eyes that had his arm wrapped around him.

Then finally standing next to him was the tallest boy with short blonde hair blue-grey eyes and a rather long nose. All four of them were smiling and waving at the crowd of people while photographers rapidly took their pictures.

( **Pictured from left to right; Aaron Parker (23) Derek Dodger (25) Rickie Lake (36) and Justin Long (33)**

Harry read on the bottom before he started reading the article to himself.

 **Aaron Parker, leader of the famous wizarding singing group The Dragons will be performing all of his hit songs with the rest of the boys at tomorrow's start of summer festival. "I love the fans," Parker begins. "because if it wasn't for them then we wouldn't have a job." The boys will be doing a meet and greet after the concert. "I hope that Harry Potter comes to see us tomorrow." One of his bandmates Rickie Lake begins. "After all I'm his biggest fan and I've always wanted to meet him."**

 **Lake also explains that besides his religious faith in God, he calls Harry his biggest inspiration. "I am very big on my faith, and I thank God for giving us this wonderful gift to share with the wizarding word, and hopefully, someday, the muggle world as well." The concert will be tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock until seven o'clock with a short intermission in-between. Don't miss it! I know my kids and I will definitely be there!**

 **_ Chloe Mitchell Daily Prophet**

"We _have_ to go!" Ginny exclaimed eagerly and excitedly as Harry laughed. He felt honored that he was such an inspiration to one of the boys even though he had never even seen him before.

"Well that's up to Harry, Hermione and I are alright with it. In fact don't tell her that I told you this but she's really looking forward to it because she likes them just as much as you do. The only difference is that she doesn't want to admit it." He explained.

"I want to go. I'm interested in meeting them." Harry said.

"Well alright then, I guess that settles it. We'll go a bit later to the festival than we originally planned and then we'll go see the concert." Ron said as Ginny let out an excited screech. "Uh you should probably go to bed now before you shatter all the windows." He told her before all three of them said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione and Ginny talked about the concert and all of the other amazing rides and attractions that there were to do at Dragon Land. "My favorite ride of all time has to be the Fireball." Ginny said.

"What's the Fireball?" Harry asked her.

"It's the biggest rollercoaster in the park," she began.

"Yeah it takes you a million feet in the air and then you're swallowed inside the stomach of a real dragon before he spits you back out and you're forced to finish the ride completely backwards." Ron finished explaining.

"Sounds great!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sounds completely barbaric if you ask me." Hermione said.

"You think a simple game of wizard chess is barbaric." Ron pointed out.

"It's better than being swallowed by a dragon." Hermione began. "Besides, how would you know whether or not it would spit you back out?" she questioned as Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Because of the dragon trainers and healers standing around at the bottom of the coaster. Duh!" he exclaimed as if that was the most stupidest question he had ever heard in the world and the answer couldn't be any more obvious.

Later on that day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made sure that their pockets were stuffed with money before they hiked down to the portkey which led them to the exact same place where the Qudditch World Cup was held every four years.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing games, (like the traditional pie eating contest, or the wizard gum blowing contest in which Ginny won) watching muggle magic shows, a Dragon themed karaoke contest, (Ginny also won that one) and riding on rides like Mermaid Lagoon, the hayride through Sleepy Hallow (which the trees actually slept and snored and you were lucky if you didn't run into a werewolf) and of course the Fireball before they stopped for lunch.

"I have to admit it, that dragon ride was pretty cool." Harry said as they walked to the end of the line of the food line.

"See," Ginny began. "I told you that it would be totally awesome." She said when suddenly she accidentally tripped over her shoelaces and tumbled onto the ground.

"Are you alright miss?" she heard someone asked her and she slowly raised her head and immediately froze at the boy who was bending down to her and offering her his hand. The second she looked up into those baby blue eyes of his and into his sparkling dazzling smile she felt her eyeballs roll back inside her head before falling back over onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Dragons

"Oh my God," Harry began. "Ginny!" he exclaimed as he quickly rushed over to her and scooped her body up inside his arms gently trying to shake her awake. "C'mon Ginger snap out of it!" he cried anxiously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten her." The boy quickly apologized.

"It's alright you didn't, you just startled her that's all." Harry explained as Ginny started to groan and slowly start to come back into consciousness.

"Well I'm Aaron Parker." The boy said before he shook Harry's hand.

"I know, my girlfriend is a big fan of yours. I saw your poster." Harry told him as he simply just grinned at him.

"I know who you are too," he began as he glanced down at his scar. "although I sort of guess that after almost a decade you're used to people knowing who you are by now. Wait until Rickie sees you. It'll be a dream come true for him." He said when suddenly Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at the boy kneeling down in front of them.

"Am I in Heaven?" she questioned groggily as Aaron chuckled.

"No, and you're not dreaming either. You must be Ginny, your boyfriend was just telling me that you're a big fan of mine." He told her.

"He knows my name," Ginny began with disbelief. "Aaron Parker knows my name. Harry, what was in that butterbeer?" she asked him as Ron simply rolled his eyes and Aaron laughed again.

"C'mon Ginny, let me help you up." Harry told her before he helped her back up to her feet.

"Are you guys coming to our concert?" Aaron asked them.

"You saw how my sister was just acting, do you really think that we would be here if we weren't?" Ron questioned him.

"That's true." He said.

"So where is everyone else?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't believe we met miss?" he began as he stuck out his hand and shook hers.

"Granger. Hermione Granger. I'm a fan of your music as well. Just not as much as Ginny is." She said as she gestured her head over to her friend.

"Well nice to meet you Hermione." Aaron said when suddenly the three other boys walked over to them. Derek stopped as he stared wide eyed at the girl that was standing in front of his bandmate.

"Hey Aaron, we're starving here. When are we going to eat?" Justin asked him.

"As soon as the line moves, be patient." He told his friend. "While we're waiting I want to introduce you guys to some new friends of mine." He began when Rickie glanced over at Harry's forehead.

"Well this man needs no introduction. I can't believe it, Harry Potter. The boy who lived is really here, standing in front of me." He said.

"I knew you'd be impressed." Aaron began. "Anyway this is his girlfriend Ginny and his other friend Hermione Granger." He explained as Derek continued looking at her before taking ahold of her hand and kissing the top of it.

"And I'm her boyfriend." Ron began quickly. "Ron Weasley." He said while Hermione blushed beet red while the other famous wizard continued gazing deeply into her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione." He told her.

"Derek stop it! That's enough! Leave her alone, she already has a boyfriend." Aaron told him. "I'm awfully sorry about him, he's quite the ladies man." He apologized.

"And I'm loaded too. My guess is that I probably have as much dough as him." Derek told her before he glanced back over at Harry.

"Well you seem like an arrogant little prick." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"It's alright Hermione, he really isn't so bad after you get to know him." Aaron assured him.

"Yeah," Justin began. "he's worse." He finished before Aaron slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up!" he snapped inside a cold whisper when suddenly the line started to move.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed impatiently. "It's about time!"

After Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and all of The Dragons had finished their lunch they decided to go their separate ways because the band had to rehearse. "Goodbye," Aaron began. "it was nice meeting all of you. I'll see you at the concert." He said.

 _…_

Later that night Harry followed the others into what he had come to know as the Qudditch stadium where The Dragons were now getting ready to perform. Crowds of witches and wizards from all ages already started filling the seats. That's when suddenly a black British woman (with blue eyes for a change and somewhat rarity) and another girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes sat down together on the other side of Ginny.

"Ginny?" the black woman questioned her as the others turned to face the other two girls that had just sat down beside them.

"Amber?" Ginny questioned her back.

"Are those girls friends of yours?" Harry asked her.

"Oh my God, you weren't kidding." The brunette began. "You really do know Harry Potter." She said.

"It's nice to meet you Harry," Amber began before she shook his hand. "My name is Amber Baker and I'm in Hufflepuff. Ginny and I have lunch together and she's told me all about you." She explained.

"Yeah, and don't ever mention the word hamburger to her since she's a true vegetarian." Ginny told him.

"She's right I can't stand to eat meat." Amber began with a roll of her eyes while she made a disgusted look. "I love animals and it's disgusting the way we treat them."

"But I love animals too and I eat meat." The other girl pointed out before shaking Harry's hand. "By the way, my name's Casey Valentine. I also sit with them at lunch and I'm in the same house as you." She explained.

"Yeah and that's when Luna's always trying to sit with us." Ginny began. "I sure hope she isn't here." She finished.

"Yeah that looney girl always spoils everything." Amber said with a shake of her head.

"What's wrong with Luna? She's a close friend of mine." Harry said.

"That girl's head is as empty as my stomach the first thing in the morning before breakfast." Ginny told him.

"That's not very nice." Hermione told her.

"But it's true!" Ginny assured her. "We're the most popular girls at school and God help us if we're ever spotted hanging out with her." She said with a groan and a roll of her eyes as the other two girls nodded in agreement.

"You know what!? You lot are as worse as Derek! You have to learn not to treat someone like that just because they're different than you!" Hermione snapped as she quickly got to her feet and Amber and Casey both shot her a look of complete and utter astonishment and disbelief.

"Derek?" Casey questioned. "As in Derek Dodger? You met him?" she asked although she still didn't believe her.

"Of course I did." Hermione began with a scowl before folding her arms. "All four of us did. But that's not the point!" she exclaimed when suddenly Ron turned to look up at her.

"Give it a rest Hermione, you're wasting your breath. They're never going to listen to you." He told her.

"Yeah but it's funny, I thought one of them was my friend." She said before shooting a dirty look over at Ginny and then sitting back down in her seat. Harry was about to say something when suddenly the lights turned off and the room echoed with excited screams.

"Ladies and gentlemen witches and wizards of all ages, give it up for Aaron, Derek, Rickie, and Justin of The Dragons!" the announcer exclaimed as the screams and cheers grew louder. A spotlight hit the stage as all four boys ran out on stage high fiving the fans that sat below them from what Harry could make out. They wore long red pants with a matching T-shirt and a dragonhide vest with matching leather gloves.

"Hullo everybody!" Aaron shouted inside his headset over all of the noise. "Are you guys ready to rock!?" he yelled as they continued to shriek.

"I think they are Aaron." Derek said inside his own headset.

"You know what guys? I think that it's getting hot in here." Rickie said while he grabbed the collar of his shirt and fanned himself as Ginny, Amber, and Casey screamed with the rest of the girls because they knew what song they were about to sing.

"Yeah and strangely enough it's started me thinking about this girl." Aaron said when suddenly the base drum sounded inside the background while the crowd continued to scream excitedly. "Alright everyone, now I want you to clap your hands with us, and if you know all the words, I want you to sing them as loudly as you can so that we can here you alright?" he questioned while the rest of the boys raised their hands above their heads and started to clap as the crowd followed right along with them.

"A one, a two, a one two three four!" Aaron shouted as he ran a crossed the stage and threw his arms up into the air while a cannon blasted fire from up underneath it. "Ooh yeah! Ooh yeah baby!" he sung as he walked back a crossed the stage. "You know, you know you're the only for me. You light me up, as bright as a sunny day baby!" he sung.

"The warmth of your smile is enough to melt me baby." Derek began as he sang inside his microphone and now took his turn to strut across the stage. "The taste of your kiss, is sugar sweet baby, and I just want to hold you in my arms tonight." He sang.

"Ooh you know I love you baby, you got me going crazy, you make me feel like I'm on top of the world!" Rickie sung before all four of the boys started singing the chorus as they broke into a hip hop dance.

"You light me up! On fire! You make me crazy, you make me want to lose control! You light me up! On fire!" they sang together.

"There's nobody else in the world for me!" Rickie belted.

"Oh, you light me up! On fire!" they harmonized together.

"Ooh there's no other boy for you baby, that will love you like me!" Aaron exclaimed as the crowd burst into louder screams. "You know you, you really had me baby. It was love, at first sight!" he sang.

"You know, I really want you baby," Rickie began. "I don't want you to be anyone else's but mine." He sang.

"You, you made all of my dreams come true." Derek began. "Now I want you to be forever mine, because you belong to _nobody_ else in the world!"

"You light me up! On fire! You make me crazy, you make me want to lose control! You light me up! On fire!" they sang together as they started to sing the chorus again and break out their groovy dance moves.

"There's nobody else in the world for me!" Rickie belted.

"Oh, you light me up! On fire!" they harmonized together.

"Yes there's no other boy in the world for you baby that will love you like me!" Aaron sang out.

"Ooh,.." the other three boys harmonized.

"Yeah, you got me going crazy." Aaron began.

"Ooh,.." the other boys sang in the background.

"Yeah, you know I love you baby." Aaron continued as he closed his eyes and felt his heart inside the song.

"Ooh,.." the other boys continued to sing.

"All I need is you in my life!" he sang out.

"You light me up! On fire! You make me crazy, you make me want to lose control! You light me up! On fire!" they sang together as they broke into the chorus a final time.

There's nobody else in the world for me!" Rickie belted.

"Oh, you light me up! On fire!" they harmonized together.

"No! There is no boy in the world that will love me like you baby!" Aaron sung as the song finished and everyone in the audience erupted with cheers and applause.

 _Fire is an original song written by me._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Dragons, Frogs, and Wolves

After the concert Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny met The Dragons down by the entrance to the arena. Amber and Casey went with them so they could get their autographs along with everybody else. "Hey guys, that was a _great_ show." Harry told them.

"Thanks Harry, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Rickie said as he scribbled his name down on a piece of paper that had the picture of his whole entire group on it and handed it to one of his fans.

"So when will be your next concert?" Ginny asked them.

"I'm not sure, I think right now that we're just going to take it easy for a while." Aaron began. "After all we got our world tour coming up in a few weeks. I hope that you will come back to see us then." He said before he scribbled his own autograph down and handed the piece of paper to Ginny with a grin. "There you go." He told her.

"Thanks Aaron, you're _so_ hot." Ginny began. "err, I mean nice." She finished nervously with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" she questioned as Aaron laughed.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. For the record I think you're a very nice girl too." He told her as Amber, Casey, and Ginny grabbed ahold of their autographs tightly while Rickie started signing his name for Hermione as a bunch of pictures we're being snapped everywhere along with a bunch of different fans calling out to their favorite Dragon.

That's when all of a sudden Hermione glanced up in the direction of the girl stepping up beside her over in Derek's line. She avoided saying anything about it but it was already too late. "Look," Ginny began with a whisper as she tapped Amber on the arm. "It's loony Lovegood." She mumbled under her breath as she gestured her head up over at the other girl who was currently unaware of their presence.

That's when finally Hermione had decided that she had had enough and could no longer take it. She let out a very large growl while she grabbed her autograph and turned to Ginny. "That's it!" she exclaimed before she withdrew her wand. "Harry, I'm really, really sorry about this but your girlfriend needs to be taught a lesson." She began before she pointed her wand at Ginny and waved it around before flicking it side to side.

"Silenco Croacius!" she shouted before hitting Ginny in the chest and sending her flying a crossed the room. Luna finally turned along with all four members of The Dragons and watched as she hit the ground.

"Hermione, what did you do!?" Ron exclaimed as Harry quickly rushed to Ginny's aid and helped her back up onto her feet.

"Ginny, are you alright?" he questioned as Ginny opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a rather large croak. Ginny quickly placed her hands over the top of her mouth blushing as red as tomato and feeling rather embarrassed that Harry and Aaron were watching her along with the rest of the crowd. "Ginny?" Harry questioned again as she let out another small croak (almost like a hiccup) causing laughter to erupt inside the crowd.

Ginny glared at Hermione hotly before she took off running out of the stadium. There was another large burst of laughter, even Ron couldn't help himself. "That was brilliant Hermione! Good one!" he exclaimed but Hermione didn't seem pleased with herself. "Where did you learn that?" he asked her.

"That's not important. I think I really hurt Ginny's feelings." She said.

"So what? She deserved it!" he told her. "Right Harry?" he questioned but his friend just simply looked at him.

"Hey Harry feel free to jump in anytime now." He told him.

"I'm sorry Ron, but even though I have to admit that Ginny was acting like a jerk, two wrongs don't make a right." He told him. "I think I better go see if she's alright." He said when suddenly Aaron stood up.

"I'll come with you." He told him.

"But don't you have to be signing autographs?" Harry asked him.

"Nah, I'll just fix it so the quill will write my name for me automatically." He began with a wave of his hand before he turned to his quill and gave his wand a wave. The quill hovered up into the air and started scribbling his autograph on different pieces of paper rapidly.

"Alright then, c'mon." Harry told him before the two boys ran outside.

"Be careful Harry, you want to keep an eye out for werewolves." Aaron told him.

"Thanks." Harry said even though he really wasn't paying attention. "I've got to find Ginny." He said. "Do you have any idea where she could be?" he questioned as Aaron thought it over for a moment.

"There's a clearing right inside the Sleepy Hallow woods with a pond and a waterfall. I'll bet you anything that she went there." He said.

"Alright then," Harry began. "lumos." He said as his and Aaron's wand lit up brightly at the tip. "c'mon this way." He said as he walked into the woods and Aaron gulped. It wasn't his first choice to be in the woods at night, but at least he had Harry with him. "You alright?" Harry questioned him as he stopped and shone his light at an old oak tree that was sound asleep like the rest of the trees and moving a little in the breeze as it snored.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But let's hurry up and find her." He said as the two boys continued walking through the woods following the light of their wands. Sure enough Aaron's hunch had been correct. The boys walked out into the clearing and saw Ginny sitting down at the bank and gazing at her reflection inside the water. She gave out a sudden gasp as she saw Harry's and Aaron's beside her.

Then she quickly stood up to face them. "Harry? Aaron?" she questioned with astonishment and disbelief. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"We wanted to make sure that you were alright." Harry told her.

"Are you?" Aaron asked her.

"No, how could I be? Hermione embarrassed me in front of everyone." She said crossly.

"Well imagine how Luna must feel when you're laughing at her." Harry pointed out. "Hermione never meant to hurt you. She was just trying to teach you a lesson." He explained.

"Oh." Ginny began. "I get it." She said before she took a deep breath and sighed. "You know what? She was right. I needed a wakeup call. I'm sorry Harry, do you still love me?" she asked him.

"Of _course_ I do." He reassured her. "Now c'mon we have to get out of here." He began when suddenly there was a rustle inside the woods and Ginny gave out a petrified shriek before hiding behind him.

"What was that!?" she cried but before Harry could answer her there came a loud howl inside the distance.

"Oh my God." Ginny said in a horrified whisper.

"Run!" Aaron yelled as all three of them turned around and scrambled into the woods. Harry grabbed ahold of Ginny's hand as he ran hoping and praying that Aaron would be able to keep up with them. That's when all of a sudden Ginny tripped over a root and fell onto the ground.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed as he stopped and squatted down in front of her. "Sweetheart are you hurt?" he asked her worriedly.

"Harry, look out!" Aaron screamed on the top of his lungs as Ginny looked up and let out a petrified gasp.

"Harry!" she yelled frantically as Harry quickly spun around to see what the commotion was all about and saw that he had come face to face with a werewolf standing up over him growling and spitting while his claws were extended and licking his lips hungrily. Before Harry could withdraw his wand the creature gave him a gigantic swipe with his paw and sent him flying into one of the trees.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she quickly got to her feet and tried to run after him but Aaron quickly grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Ginny no!" he yelled as the creature got back onto all fours and started walking towards Harry's unconscious body.

"No! I've got to go help him!" she cried as she managed to break free but it was already too late. The creature opened up its mouth wide and bit Harry in the neck. "Get away from him you fuzzy little bastard!" Ginny yelled angrily as she picked up a rock off of the ground and threw it at his head.

The creature suddenly lifted his head and looked up at her. "Ginny! Run!" Aaron yelled as the creature started creeping towards her. She just simply froze and felt her body trembling with fright. Aaron quickly raced out in front of her and shot up a few sparks with his wand. The werewolf gave a terrified whimper before darting away and Ginny gave a sigh of relief before she found herself inside Aaron's arms.

"Ginny are you alright?" he questioned her anxiously as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah," she began. "I think so. But we've got to go help Harry." She told him after she broke the embrace.

"The best thing that we can do for him right now is get him back to Ron and Hermione." Aaron said as Ginny rushed over to Harry and knelt down next to his body and looked at the teeth marks that was permanently punctured inside his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Talent Show

Once Harry woke up Aaron and Ginny made sure that he was alright before they walked back to the stadium together and ran into Ron and Hermione. "Oh my God," Hermione began with a gasp as she clasped her hands over her mouth when she saw the nasty gash on Harry's neck. "What happened?" she asked.

"Harry got bit by a werewolf when he was trying to help me." Ginny explained as she stepped closer to her.

"He did?" Ron questioned with uncertainty.

"Yes if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't even be here." Ginny explained.

"Well gosh Harry, I really appreciate you saving my sister's life. Even if she can be a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes, I seriously don't know what I would do without her." Ron told him.

"Me neither, that's why I had to." Harry said.

"Listen Ginny, I'm sorry for_" Hermione began but Ginny quickly shook her head.

"That's alright, you're not the one who needs to apologize. I'm sorry that I got mad at you. You were right, it feels rotten when everyone's laughing at you and you were the one who made me understand that." She told her. "So, can we just start over and be friends again?" she asked.

"Sure," Hermione began with a grin. "I forgive you Ginny." She told her friend before the two girls embraced each other and hugged each other tightly.

"So where is Luna anyway?" Harry began. "And those other two girls, and the rest of The Dragons? I'd thought that they be done signing autographs by now." He said.

"Amber, Rickie, and Justin already went home and told me to tell you goodbye. Derek on the other hand, well,.. let's just say that you're not looking high enough." Hermione told them before she tilted her head back and looked up at the sky followed by everyone else. Sure enough there was Derek and Casey grinning down at them as they flew a crossed they sky on his broomstick.

A few moments later they landed on the ground. Derek swung his legs back over the broom while Casey dismounted behind him. "What are you doing?" Aaron asked him with a groan. "It's near ten o'clock."

"I know but you were taking a long time and I promised that I would give Casey a ride." Derek told him as Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Well guys, it was sure nice meeting you all but it's time for us to go home and get ready for bed." He said.

"Please don't go." Ginny began pleadingly. "Harry and I wouldn't be here without your help. You saved our lives." She told him as she blinked her sad eyes up at him.

"And I'm really glad that I could help, but I have to go. I'm sorry, maybe we'll see each other again someday." He told her before he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye Ginny." He whispered softly. "Harry, make sure to take care of her for me."

"Oh don't worry," Harry began as he smiled down at his girlfriend who was now in such a state of shock while she blushed and touched the spot where Aaron had kissed her. "I will."

 _…._

Harry couldn't believe how quickly the rest of the summer flew by. Ginny never got over meeting The Dragons and Harry knew that she had missed them terribly. They really were the nicest boys (except Derek was a little rough around the edges) that Harry had ever met. Before they knew it it was time to pack their things for the Hogwarts Express.

When they boarded the train Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all shared a compartment together. Harry and Ginny sat on one side while Ron and Hermione sat a crossed from them. Ginny was listening to a song on her Ipod that had Aaron Parker's first single as a separate solo artist.

 _You're my wish come true on a shooting star,_

 _You're my pride and joy my superstar!_

 _Chorus_

 _So close your eyes and make a wish!_

 _You know that I will never leave you,_

 _I want to feel my kiss upon your lips._

 _Ooh I just want to hold you in my arms baby, you know I really do._

 _And there's nowhere else in the world that I would rather be, than right here with you._

Ginny smiled to herself as she listened to the words and rested her head upon Harry's shoulder. Hermione cuddled up inside Ron's chest before he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead before gently rubbing her back. That's when suddenly there came a knock on the door. "Come in." Hermione said as she turned to look and see Luna entering the room and then sliding the compartment door shut.

"Hullo Hermione, is it alright if I join you guys?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Hermione answered as Luna sat down beside her.

"It sure was amazing this summer wasn't it?" Luna questioned. "I mean we actually got to meet The Dragons. They're probably the most famous wizards in the whole wizarding world next to Harry." She said. "And they were _so_ nice." She added.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione began. "Well everyone except Derek. I couldn't stand him!" she exclaimed with a look of disgust.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, besides the fact that he tried to make a pass at you he wasn't _that_ bad." Ron told her.

"He thinks money is more important than anything in the world." She said.

"Yeah well that's because he was raised like that, he doesn't know any better." Ron told her.

"I wonder what it's like, being famous like that." Luna said.

"It isn't everything that it's cracked up to be," Harry began before he placed an arm around Ginny and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. "trust me."

"There is a way that you might be able to find out." Ron began.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked him.

"Well there's a rumor going around the train that there's going to be a talent show this year at Hogwarts." He explained.

"Really? A talent show? That's pretty cool. I've always wanted to be a singer myself." Luna began. "What about you Ginny?" she asked but Ginny couldn't hear her.

"Ginny," Ron began loudly before shouting; "Ginny!" on the top of his lungs through his cupped hands.

"What!?" Ginny exclaimed with a groan before she removed her headphones out of her ears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Luna began.

"She was trying to ask you a question." Ron told her.

"I wanted to know what you wanted to do for the talent show." She explained.

"What talent show?" Ginny asked her.

"The one at Hogwarts. I'm going to sing, what are you going to do?"

"I dunno," Ginny began. "I didn't even know that there was going to be one." She finished.

"Well neither do I actually, right now it's just a rumor that's been going around." Ron said.

"Well if there _is_ going to be a talent show, I think than Hermione should sing in it." Ginny said proudly.

"That depends what the prize is." Hermione said.

 _…_

That night after the sorting ceremony Ginny listened eagerly along with everyone else as Professor McGonagall made her opening speech. "Before I start the feast I just wanted to make a special announcement." She began as she stood up in the front of the room and faced all of the students.

"This year Hogwarts will be hosting its first annual talent show competition. Auditions will be held next Friday in the great hall so make sure you rehearse on your breaks and free periods so that you can be prepared. The talent show will be held after the Christmas holidays and the winner will receive tickets to the beginning of the world tour for The Dragons." She explained.

Ginny's face lit up with excitement. Harry chuckled as she widened her eyes with disbelief before exchanging looks with Hermione. After the feast that night Ginny met her friends in the Gryffindor common room. "Hermione we _have_ to enter that contest." She told her. "It's our chance to see The Dragons again, after all you liked them didn't you?" she questioned.

"Well,.. yes,.." Hermione began with a pause.

"Then c'mon you have to do it with me! With both our voices combined we're sure to win the contest!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, I'll think about it." Hermione began. "But I really don't think that I'll be able to get up there and sing in front of the whole school. Harry and Ron never even heard me sing before." She told her with a shake of her head.

"Do you remember the interview with Aaron Parker and the answer he gave to what inspired him to follow his dream?" Ginny questioned her. "Even though it might seem impossible, if you never even try to reach for the stars, then you know it'll never happen. You just got to believe in yourself and the impossible suddenly becomes possible." She said.

"Well, alright. I'll try." Hermione agreed as Ginny grinned at her.

"Great meet me at lunch tomorrow in the great hall." She said before everyone said goodnight to each other and they all went off towards their dormitories.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Cheetah Girls

The next day at lunch Hermione sat down a crossed the table from Ginny. "Hey Hermione how's it going?" Ginny asked her.

"I've already got _so_ much homework. You wouldn't believe it." She answered.

"Actually," Ginny began. "I would. Are you studying reverse metamorphosis?" she asked her.

"Yeah, but when will we ever need to turn an animal into a person?" Hermione asked her.

"I know, that's exactly my point. Professor McGonagall that but she gave me a detention and took twenty points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class. I mean for Merlin's sake, I was only asking a question!" she snapped. "Anyway onto business, I've come up with some band names and I've written them down on a piece of paper.

Once we pick a name that we both can agree on we can hold our own auditions for the other members and then we can start working on the song." Ginny said as she slid a piece of paper a crossed the table and Hermione picked it up and started reading the names aloud. "The Bewitched is sort of nice but it's already taken." She began. "And I think we should have our name." she said.

"Well keep reading." Ginny told her.

"The G-Force?" Hermione questioned with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Yeah, you know G as in Gryffindor." Ginny said with a nod.

"Yeah but that means only Gryffindors can audition." Hermione said as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well is there any name that you _do_ like?" she asked her as Hermione glanced down at the next name.

"I like The Cheetah Girls." She began. "It's catchy, how did you come up with it?" she asked as she looked back up at her.

"Well you and I both love cats, and everyone knows that the cheetah is the fastest and sassiest cat in the jungle." She answered.

"Yeah, I like it." Hermione said with a nod and a grin.

"Alright The Cheetah Girls it is then." Ginny said when suddenly Harry and Ron sat down a crossed from each other beside their girlfriends.

"So, what's going on?" Ron began. "What are you two busily discussing?" he asked.

"Our new singing group, The Cheetah Girls." Ginny told him.

"You mean for the talent show?" he questioned.

"Mhm." She answered with a nod.

"That's cool," Harry began. "so who's in it?" he asked.

"Well so far, only me and Hermione. But we're going to be holding our _own_ auditions so that we can choose the other members." Ginny told him when suddenly Luna sat down on the other side of her.

"Hey Ginny," she began.

"Hey Luna." Ginny said. "Hey I don't mean to sound rude or anything but Hermione and I are busy discussing our new singing group The Cheetah Girls." She told her.

"Wow," Luna began. "that sounds cool. Can I be in it?" she asked.

"Sure, you just need to audition first." Hermione told her.

"Alright I'll do a song from Bewitched." Luna began. (which is really sung by the real Cheetah Girls)

 _Hold on, sit tight._

 _Are you ready for a crazy ride?_

 _You're on your own, it ain't right, something gotta give tonight._

"Thank you Luna." Ginny quickly interrupted before she could finish.

"How was I?" Luna asked with a smile.

"I think you were pretty good." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Luna began. "do I get the part?" she questioned.

"We'll get back to you on that one." Ginny told her.

"Alright, thanks for letting me audition. I better get started on my homework. Good thing we're learning about reverse metamorphosis in case we have to deal with another rogue animagus." Luna began before she stood up and walked away.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I forgot! Sirius Black used the same spell on Peter Pettigrew when he was a rat." Hermione realized when suddenly Harry grew silent.

"Hermione, you shouldn't talk about Sirius in front of Harry." Ginny told her.

"No it's alright, I don't mind talking about Sirius, it's Peter Pettigrew I can't stand to talk about it. If it wasn't for him, my parents would still be here." Harry said crossly. "By the way, Ginny, I meant to ask you this before, how exactly did Rickie's parents die?" he asked her.

"Well they died separately actually, Rickie spent most of his childhood with his father because his mother died when he was three due to some kind of cancerous fungi. Then his father died five years later in a house fire.

Luckily Rickie had his older brother to help him out of there otherwise he wouldn't have made it. So they went to go live with their grandparents with the rest of their brothers and sisters." She explained. "That is until they were old enough to move out, which is just as well because they died a day apart last year." She explained.

"You know it is rather freaky how much you know about a guy you only physically met once." Ron told her.

"Actually Hermione was the one who told me about it." Ginny said as Ron glanced over at his girlfriend.

"I read the article in a magazine and I knew how much Ginny liked The Dragons so I figured that she would want to know." She told him.

"So, anyway, what are you guys going to do about Luna?" he asked them.

"Look, she's a real nice girl and all, and she has a pretty nice voice but I don't think it's a good idea if she joins The Cheetah Girls." Ginny said.

"Why not?" Harry asked her.

"Because she really just wants to do this to be popular and she isn't." Ginny told him.

"That still isn't any reason not to let her join." Hermione told her.

"Well for another thing, Luna and I hardly know each other. We're not really even friends." Ginny continued as Harry glanced back at Luna who was standing up by her table and listening to every word that she had been saying.

"Uh Ginny, I think you better keep your voice down." Harry told her but it was already too late. A tear rolled down Luna's check before she hurried away. Harry quickly stood up and left the table.

"Harry," Ginny began. "where are you going?" she asked him.

"To the bathroom. I'll be right back." He told her before he hurried after Luna and that's when he suddenly bumped into Neville Longbottom.

"Oh hey Harry, I didn't think that I would ever see you back at Hogwarts." He said.

"Hey Neville, you wouldn't happen to know where Luna was going would you?" Harry asked him.

"No, I was just going to go after her myself. She seemed awfully upset. I never really did get a chance to tell her how I felt about her." He said. "Do you want to come with me? It might be better if you were there since you already have a girlfriend."

"Sure, c'mon." Harry said as the two boys ran out of the great hall. They found Luna sitting on a bench out in the courtyard and sat down beside her. "Hey Luna, are you alright?" he asked her but she avoided his gaze and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

"No," she began with a sniff before she turned around to face him. "I don't understand why Ginny hates me so much. I mean what did I ever do to her!?" she exclaimed.

"I don't think she hates you," Harry began. "she just doesn't really know you yet. She even said so herself." He explained.

"Yeah well it seems like she doesn't want to even get a chance to know me." She sobbed with another sniff as she blinked away her tears. "I mean I know that I am different than she is and I'm not the most popular witch at Hogwarts, but I still have feelings and dreams like everyone else. And I just really want to sing." She explained.

"Well then if that what makes you happy, then do it." Harry told her. "Prove Ginny wrong, and in time she'll probably come around and see that she made a mistake by now letting you join The Cheetah Girls." He said.

"Oh Harry," Luna began as she smiled through her tears. "do you really believe that?" she asked him.

"Yes I think he does." Neville began. "And I know I do." He told her.

"That's right Luna, we both have faith in you." Harry told her as he smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks guys," Luna began with a final sniff before she wiped her eyes with her hands. "you really are great friends." She told them as Neville took ahold of her hand and stared deeply inside her eyes with a loving smile.

"Anytime Luna." He told her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Audition

Hermione sat inside the stands of the Qudditch pitch and busily scribbling something down on a piece of paper while she used her potion's book for support. She was waiting for Ginny to be done with Qudditch practice. She was unaware that Harry was climbing up the stairs behind her. She picked up the paper and started singing the lyrics to what she wrote. (Cheetah Sisters by the original Cheetah Girls)

"Wait don't stop, that was good." He told her before he sat down beside her. "Did you write that?" he asked her.

"Yes, but it's not important." She began before she turned to look at him. "We're singing another song for our audition anyway. By the way there are four of us now, Ginny let Amber and Casey join." She told him.

"Well that's great." He said.

"No it isn't." she began as she took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Luna really wants to join but she just won't stand up to Ginny." She explained.

"Hermione," Harry began. "can I ask you something?" he wondered.

"Sure, what is it?" Hermione asked him back.

"Why can't you have enough strength to go out on that stage doing something that you love and you're really good at, but yet you can have enough strength to try and convince somebody else to do the same thing?" he asked her.

"Wow Harry, for the first time in my life,.. I really don't know the answer to that." She admitted when suddenly Ron climbed up to join them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing really, Ginny's at practice and I'm busy writing a song." Hermione answered.

"And it's really good too, you should hear it." Harry told him.

"Yes but it doesn't matter because no matter what I do I can't seem to get over my stage fright." Hermione said.

"Well why don't you try and picture everyone in their underwear?" Ron suggested.

"Well that's a lovely thought Ronald." Hermione told him sarcastically.

"Well then what if I help you? You know what if I join the group? That way I can always be there for you before you go out on stage." He suggested.

"That would be a good idea other than the fact that it's called The Cheetah _Girls_ and you're a boy." She told him.

"So what? I could always be the manager or something." He said.

"Good luck trying to convince your sister to that." Hermione told him unaware that practice had ended and Ginny was standing before them.

"Convince me of what?" she questioned.

"Well Hermione and I were wondering how you would feel about me becoming the new manager for The Cheetah Girls." He explained.

"Well that depends, are you planning on ordering us around?" Ginny questioned as she folded her arms and glared at him crossly.

"No," he answered.

"Oh yeah? Well why do I have a hard time believing you?"

"Listen Ginny, all I want to do is help. And Hermione is still really nervous about singing on stage. I just want to be there for her."

"Well, alright then. I trust you since I don't really have a choice. And it _is_ rather sweet that you're doing that for her." She began. "Oh my God, I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth." She said as Hermione stifled a laugh.

"See, I told you that she had a heart." She told him.

"Yeah well just don't go spreading it around." Ginny began. "I've got a reputation to hold you know." She finished with a grin to let them know that she was teasing.

 _…._

The day of the auditions came quicker than everyone was expecting. As Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the other Cheetah Girls entered the great hall another girl group had been finishing their audition in front of the judges. With one look at them Ginny could tell that they all were a bunch of bitchy Slytherins. They had chosen "Trouble" by Elvis Presley as their audition song.

"I don't think that that's really fair. They're just using somebody else's song." Ginny muttered.

"I know," Hermione began softly. "but there's nothing that we can really do about it because we don't make the rules. And the rules don't say anything about having to sing originals." She whispered as the girls finished their song and struck a pose.

"Thank you Dragonettes," Professor McGonagall began as all four of The Cheetah Girls exchanged shocked and astonished looks with each other and Ginny's mouth gaped open.

"What copycats!" she exclaimed louder than she originally planned and the lead singer who looked like she could be a direct descendant of Draco Malfoy (physically and emotionally) turned over to look at her with an evil scowl as Professor McGonagall called forward the next group which was Ginny's.

"Hullo and welcome." She began. "What is the name of your group?" she asked.

"We're The Cheetah Girls." Ginny told her happily as The Dragonettes walked off stage and the head singer rolled her eyes.

"Well then welcome Cheetah Girls, good luck." Professor McGonagall told them with a grin while Ginny turned to quickly smile back at Harry and Ron before the music automatically sounded. Hermione looked nervously back at them before Ginny started to sing while Amber and Casey danced behind her.

"We've been through an awful lot, we've been waiting our entire lives to show what we've got!" she exclaimed.

"We have an awful lot to be thankful for, pretty soon everyone will know our name when we walk through the door!" Amber cried out in song.

"Well there's no place that we'd rather be, singing for our friends and family!" Casey sung as they started strutting a crossed the floor and Ginny snapped her fingers above her head as they all sung together.

"We're ready, steady, strong, proud, fast, and furious! We're The Cheetah, Cheetah Girls and we are dangerous! When we all stick together there is nothing that we can't overcome! We're ready, steady, strong, proud, fast, and furious!" they sung together.

"Thank you Cheetah Girls." Professor McGonagall told them as the music suddenly stopped.

"But you didn't even let us finish!" Ginny cried.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley but everyone gets a minute each to audition, you will receive an owl within the next few days if you've made it into the show." She explained before she called the next person who was a boy who could perform muggle magic tricks.

"Well that sucks!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked away with the rest of the girls behind her before turning to Hermione. "This is all _your_ fault!" she snapped.

"What are you talking about? I think Hermione did a great job, we all did." Amber told her.

"I bet Professor McGonagall would have given us more time if Hermione didn't look so uncomfortable up there!" Ginny yelled before she placed her hands on her hips and wiggled her finger in front of her face along with the same movement as her head.

"That's ridiculous, you heard what she said. _Everyone_ only gets a minute." Casey said as Hermione glared over at Ginny.

"You know what? I think you're getting way out of control. This was my first time performing in front of anybody." She said. "And the only reason that I ever agreed to audition in the first place was because I'm your friend and I wanted to help you win those tickets. Well,.. at least I thought I was your friend." Hermione said before she turned around and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Midnight Ride

"I really can't believe it, she is getting way out of control." Amber said as she folded her arms and watched Ginny leave the room.

"Yeah poor Hermione, I don't remember her ever being _this_ much of a control freak!" Casey exclaimed as the two girls walked over to check to see that their friend was alright.

"Listen Hermione, don't listen to what Ginny told you." Amber began.

"Yeah she was _way_ out of line. You didn't do anything wrong." Casey assured her.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. I just don't understand what's gotten into her all of a sudden." Hermione said.

"I think it's because she's under a lot of pressure right now." Harry began. "But don't worry, I'll talk to her tonight." He told them.

"That's great because somebody needs to." Amber said before Harry turned his head and watched the two girls exit the room.

Later that night after he got all of his homework done he met Ginny in the Gryffindor common room just like he had told her he would.

"Hey Harry," Ginny began. "you said that you wanted to meet me here?" she questioned as he nodded.

"Listen Ginny, Hermione and the other girls aren't happy about how you've been treating them lately and I can't really say that I blame them." He told her.

"I know," she began with a heavy sigh. "neither can I." she said sadly.

"Look, I think that it's amazing that you formed your own singing group, and all of you guys sound amazing in it." He began. "But you and Hermione have been friends since your first year at Hogwarts. Is it really worth destroying your friendship?" he asked her.

"No, it's not. But what am I going to do now?" she asked him.

"Well for starters you can try apologizing to Hermione and the other girls." He suggested.

"But what if they won't talk to me?" she questioned.

"You'll never know unless you try." He told her as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Harry, what would I ever do without you?" she asked him as he grinned back at her.

"I dunno, but I don't want to find out." He answered before there came a pause. "Hey Ginger I know it's late, and it would be going against the rules, but would you like to go for a broomstick ride under the stars?" he questioned.

"Oh Harry, I'd love to. That sounds _so_ romantic." She said as they both agreed to meet out in the courtyard.

"Uh maybe this isn't such a good idea after all." Ginny said as Harry swung his legs over the front of his Firebolt.

"What?" he began as he questioned her with uncertainty. "The fiercest cat in the jungle is afraid?" he asked her teasingly.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm not." She told him.

"Then climb on." He told her as she slowly lifted her leg and placed it on the other side of the broomstick. "Now hold on tight to me." He said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and felt the broom take off into the air. Ginny fearfully squeezed her eyes tightly shut before Harry chuckled. "It's alright you're not dead, you can look now." He told her as she slowly opened one eye before the other one.

Ginny gave a sudden shriek as she realized how fast she was going and how high they were. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's just that I've never been this high before." She admitted.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Harry told her as he slowed down a little bit so he wouldn't frighten her too much. All of a sudden Ginny's face lit up with excitement. "Is that better?" he asked her.

"Much," she began. "I can't remember the last time I felt like this." She admitted as she looked down at Hogwarts castle and the rest of the grounds. "Everything looks so tiny from way up here." She said as Harry grinned before she burst into song. "Look at how beautiful the world is from way up here, I can see everything clear." She sung and was suddenly taken aback when Harry started to sing as he glanced back at her.

"I can feel my heart beating, in perfect time to the sound of the wind. Oh there's no place I'd rather be than right here!" he sung and Ginny was astonished at how well he could sing. Ginny smiled with excitement as she started to sing again.

"Look up on top of that mountain! Look at how far we have come!" she sung as Harry continued steering the broom with his body and guiding it in the right direction before wrapping his arms tightly around Ginny as she tightly closed her eyes feeling the warmth and protection of his body.

"I just want to hold you tight in my arms, never wanting to let go!" he sung.

That's when Ginny opened her eyes again and gazed deeply inside Harry's. "I feel like I'm soaring all the way to Heaven, I love you with all of my heart." She sang.

"I already know that a part of me will always be with you, there's nobody else in the world,.." he began.

"From this moment on, no matter what happens, you will always be my Potter boy,.." she sang.

"And my Cheetah Girl." He finished.

"Ooh can this be that I am dying? Cause my body sure is flying, all the way into the sky!" Ginny sang.

"I would just like to see someone try to stop us, because no one's going to pull us apart!" Harry sang as he closed his eyes tightly and grabbed ahold of her tighter as she opened hers.

"Ooh you will always be in my heart!" she sang before she broke into the chorus. "Look up on top of that mountain! Look at how far we have come!"

"Girl, I just want to hold you tight in my arms, never wanting to let go!"

"I feel like I am soaring all the way to Heaven, I love you with all of my heart."

"I already know that a part of me will always be with you, there is nobody else in the world,.."

"From this moment on, no matter what happens, you will always be my Potter boy," Ginny sung.

"And my Cheetah Girl." Harry sang after her.

"Yes will always be my Potter boy,"

"And my Cheetah Girl."

"Ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah." Ginny finished before they both closed their eyes and Harry placed his finger under her chin and gently pulled it over to him before sealing the gap between them with a deep and passionate kiss. Ginny deepened it before breaking it a few moments later.

"Wow Harry, I never realized that you were such a great singer." She told him as he smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks, neither did I." he said before he landed his broom back inside the courtyard and then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her inside his chest and then continued making out with her until Ron and Hermione suddenly appeared behind them.

" _There_ you are!" Ron shouted causing them to finally break apart and turn to look back at him. "Where the hell have you two been!?" he yelled.

"It's none of your damn business!" Ginny snapped before she folded her arms and glared at him.

"It is when it's almost midnight and I was worried sick about you as your brother and manager!" he snapped back.

"That's it! I've _had_ it with you!" Ginny shouted. "When are you going to stop treating me like a baby!?" she screamed.

"When you stop acting like one!" he yelled back as Ginny quickly turned her head away from him before she ran back inside the castle.

"Uh oh," Ron began. "I went too far didn't I?" he questioned.

"I better go after her." Harry said as he started walking towards the door but Ron quickly placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Harry I appreciate it but I think this time I better do it." He told him before he ran inside.

( _The song used in this chapter was My Cheetah Girl which is a complete original.)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Superstars

Ginny flopped down on top of the sofa inside the common room and started sobbing inside the pillow before curling up into a ball. That's when suddenly Ron entered the room. "Ginny?" he questioned. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her.

"Go ahead, talk!" she exclaimed. "But I'm not listening!" she snapped as Ron took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I guess I deserved that." He began before he sat down next to her. "Listen Ginny, I'm sorry about what happened back there. I didn't mean it." He told her as she gave a sniff and turned her head (while still on the pillow) to look back at him while a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I already told you that Harry and I _love_ each other!" she cried. "Why are you so much against that!?" she exclaimed.

"I'm not, I was just worried about you. I mean it doesn't mean that I don't think that you can look after yourself, but Harry's a werewolf now, and it's dangerous going out at night. He could kill you without realizing it." He explained. "And I already lost a brother, and I really don't want to lose my only sister." He told her feeling his voice start to crack.

"Why not? I thought that you wanted to get rid of me." Ginny sobbed with another sniff as she blinked away her tears.

"I didn't mean it like that." He assured her. "Look I know we always get in each other's ways and butt heads but if I didn't love you why would I offer to help you out and be your manager?" he questioned her as she just simply shrugged.

"I dunno, I thought you were doing it to help Hermione." She said.

"Well I was partly, but I was also doing it so that we could spend some more time together." He admitted.

"Really? I didn't know that. I thought you hated me." She said.

"Yeah well, I do a lot of the times, but I'm your brother and it's my job to be there for you. Cause like it or not we're a family, and families stick together." He told her with a grin as she suddenly sat up and flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Ron." She whispered inside his ear before planting a kiss on his cheek just right when Harry and Hermione had been entering the room.

"Aww,.." they chorused together before Ginny pulled back and rolled her eyes with a final sniff and brushing away her tears.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes, thank you." She began. "Look Hermione, I'm sorry about the way I acted today. I love The Cheetah Girls with all my heart, but I love you and our friendship more. Nothing's worth that, especially some _stupid_ singing competition." She explained.

"It's alright, I don't blame you. I mean the only reason you want to win so badly is that you can see Aaron Parker again. And I have to admit, he is rather charming." Hermione said with a sly grin.

"Yeah well not as much as Harry is, not by a longshot." Ginny said as both girls giggled and the boys smiled. "By the way, he can sing too you know." She told her.

"What!?" Ron and Hermione exclaimed together as Harry blushed.

"This Harry," Hermione began as she pointed at him. "Harry Potter?" she questioned with disbelief.

"Blimey mate, how come you've never said anything?" Ron asked him.

"Because it's not important, I'm not a Dragon or a Cheetah. And I think that we should be able to focus on them." He told him with a shake of his head.

"So what do you say Hermione? Are _we_ still Cheetahs?" Ginny asked her as she just simply grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She began before the two girls placed their hands on top of each other's before breaking it away into the air.

"Cheetah!" they cried together before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped inside a whisper. "Do you want to wake up the whole entire castle and let them know that we're _way_ past the time that we should be in bed?"

"I hate to say it but he's right." Ginny began. "We all should really go to bed. I'll talk to the other girls in the morning." She said before she stood up and gave Harry a tender kiss goodnight. "I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too." Harry whispered back before Ginny turned around and started climbing the stairs that lead up to the girl's dormitories. Harry started to follow her but Hermione angrily slapped him a crossed the shoulder. "What? You can't blame a guy for trying." He teased as Hermione rolled her eyes before she turned to kiss Ron goodnight and then followed Ginny upstairs.

 _…_

The next morning Hermione and Ginny met with Amber and Casey and sat down at their table. "I'm sorry that I was acting like such a cranky Cheetah yesterday." Ginny apologized. "I just needed a little wakeup call to get my priorities straight." She explained.

"It's alright, we forgive you." Amber began with a nod before turning over to look at Casey and shooting her a dirty look and then elbowing her in the ribs.

"Yeah, it's alright." She said after a moment of silence and nodded. That's when suddenly Ron stood up from his table and walked over to them.

"Ginny this is for you." He began as he handed her an envelope. "Pig accidentally gave it to me by mistake." He explained.

"Oh my God! I bet it's about the talent show!" she exclaimed.

"Well then go on girl! Open it!" Amber cried eagerly while she started to tear it open and unfold the letter inside her hands before setting the envelope down on the table.

"So tell us! What does it say!?" Casey wailed when suddenly Ginny's widened and she let out a shriek of excitement.

"We're in!" she cried excitedly before the other girls started to cheer with her and she grabbed ahold of Hermione and embraced her tightly and then suddenly a bright and excited smile flashed a crossed her face.

"Congratulations Cheetahs!" Ron told them. "That means that we'll have to start working hard if we want to beat those wannabe Madonna's." he said.

"Oh don't worry, those Dragonettes don't stand a chance because The Cheetah Girls are on the prowl and we are on our way to superstardom!" Ginny exclaimed before she leapt up on top of the table and started to sing. "Ooh this is our big moment, it's what we've been waiting for our entire lives." She sang when suddenly Hermione climbed up beside her as everyone stopped eating to watch them.

"Out of the shadows, this is my chance!" she sang when suddenly Ginny extended her fist into the air.

"It's time to show em' what we're made of! It's time to earn our spots!" she sung while Harry and Ron exchanged looks with each other wondering to themselves if their girlfriends were really just going to randomly break into song. "Yeah, c'mon it's time to dance." She said as the two girls started busting a move while the music sounded inside the background. "That's right, work it Hermione!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go Cheetahs!" Amber cried as she climbed up beside them and Casey followed along behind her.

"Ooh oh yeah, oh yeah yeah!" Ginny sung as Harry grinned up at her and even Ron smiled as all four girls started strutting down the table. "We're struttin' down the runway and strollin' in the yard!" she sang.

"We're on our road to stardom born to be superstars!" Amber sang after her.

"There ain't nobody who's going to stop us now, we're Cheetahs till the end!" Hermione sang as the stopped strutting and snapped their fingers over their head as they reached the end of the table.

"Oh yeah! No matter who we are or where we come from, we've gotta be ourselves and just have fun!" Ginny belted before they turned around and strutted towards the other end of the table.

"We are superstars, and we rise to the top! We know who we are, and we're never going to stop! We are Cheetah Girls, we're sisters to the end! We are superstars,.." they all chorused in song together.

"And never forget it baby." Ginny said before they started breaking out their dance moves on top of the table while a crowd gathered around in front of them and started cheering them on. Hermione was astonished at how much she actually enjoyed it and how much fun she was actually having.

"Oh yeah, all the Cheetahs in the house say ho!" Amber instructed as the crowd shouted back at her energetically.

"All the Cheetahs in the house say hey!" Casey cried.

"Hey!" the crowd shouted back at her.

"Yeah c'mon and break it down baby, we're not stopping until the break of day!" Ginny rapped.

"As long as we've got each other, there's nothing that we can't do!" Hermione sung belting it out louder than she had ever had in her life.

"C'mon Hogwarts," Ginny began. "let me hear you." She said as the crowd erupted with loud cheers and applause as they broke into the chorus again.

"We are superstars, and we rise to the top! We know who we are, and we're never going to stop! We are Cheetah Girls, we're sisters to the end! We are superstars,.. best friends until the end." They chorused together. "We're superstars." They said before they all folded their arms and turned so that they had their backs against each other's as every continued to applaud and cheer and Ron placed two fingers in-between his teeth and whistled loudly.

"Cheetah! Cheetah! Cheetah!" the crowd chanted together as Hermione beamed proudly.

 _Superstar is, yes you guessed it,.. another original._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; What If

"Did you hear that!?" Ginny exclaimed as soon as their performance was over. "They _loved_ us!" she cried as she followed Harry, Ron, and the rest of The Cheetah Girls out of the great hall.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Hermione began. "but that was the most fun I ever had in my life!" she cried as she stopped to catch her breath. "It was totally Cheetahlicious!" she cried excitedly.

"Hey, that's good Hermione. I think I'll keep it." Ginny told her when suddenly Neville and Luna walked up to them.

"Hullo Ginny, so you're in the talent show too then?" she questioned her when all of a sudden the excitement on Ginny's face turned into a scowl before she folded her arms and glared at her.

"What are you talking about!?" she sassed.

"Neville and I auditioned and we just got our owl telling us that we got in." Luna explained.

"Well congratulations Luna." Harry told her but Ginny wasn't having any of it.

"Excuse me!?" she snapped. "Do you honestly think that you stand a chance against The Cheetah Girls!?" she exclaimed.

"How would you know!? You never even gave me a chance!" Luna shouted before she glanced over at Harry. "Besides, it was Harry's idea not mine!" she cried as Ginny quickly looked over at him.

"What!?" she shrieked.

"Listen Ginny, I really think that you should learn to give people a chance. But even if you won't, that doesn't mean that you can't stop someone else from chasing after their dreams." Harry told her.

"Harry's right Ginny, you just need to take a chill pill!" Luna snapped. "Or is it just because you're afraid you're going to lose?" she mumbled under her breath in a cold whisper as she took a step towards her and they both stared deeply into one another's eyes.

"Oh that is it," Ginny began as she wiggled her finger in front of her face before snapping her fingers above shoulder. "it's on!" she cried. "Cheetahs, let's bounce!" she exclaimed before she quickly turned on her heel along with Amber and Casey but Hermione just continued to stand there as she watched Neville and Luna walking away.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned as she turned around to face her. "Are you coming?" she asked her.

"You go ahead, I've got to go to defense against the dark arts. I'll catch up with you later." She told her before Ginny quickly turned around again to leave. "See you guys later." Hermione told Harry and Ron.

"See ya," Ron said before the two boys turned to watch her leave. Hermione ran outside into the courtyard and then slowed down as she walked out onto the grass singing a song called What If before it started pouring rain.

Hermione raced back towards the castle as quickly as possible and then she stood in the doorframe and watched as it continued to storm outside. Her defense against the arts teacher wasn't thrilled about her being late and it costed her ten points from Gryffindor in the end, but at least later that day she would be able to see Ginny's first Qudditch game, if it stopped raining that was.

 _…_

"Hey Hermione." Ron greeted as she met him and Harry down at the Qudditch pitch. "I heard that you showed up late to defense against the dark arts." He added as she sat down next to him. "I've got to say that isn't like you at all." He said. "Is everything alright?" he wondered as he took ahold of her hand.

"Yeah, I guess the pressure's finally getting to me a little bit. That's all. I just needed a little fresh air and then I was fine." She told him. "Hey Harry, we need to start working on your wolfsbane potion. There's going to be a full moon on Halloween night." She explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right. With everything going on with The Dragons and The Cheetah Girls, I guess I just forgot." He told her.

"Yeah, me too." She admitted when suddenly Neville and Luna sat down in front of them hand in hand.

"Hullo Harry." He said as they turned to grin back at them.

"Hey Neville, hi Luna." Harry greeted back.

"Hi Luna," Hermione began. "listen Luna, I'm very sorry about what happened with Ginny this morning." She told her.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Luna said.

"Well I've got to say one thing about Ginny," Neville began. "she might be hard to get along with sometimes but she's nowhere _near_ as bad as Brittany." He said.

"Who's Brittany?" Harry asked.

"She's the lead singer of The Dragonettes." Neville explained.

"You mean the blonde diva from Hell?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah word is that she's the youngest death eater ever, well except for maybe Malfoy." Neville told him.

"How can she be a death eater? Voldemort's dead, isn't he?" Ron questioned.

"I dunno," Neville began with a shrug. "it's only a rumor anyway."

"Well then it's a stupid one, I mean nobody's going to believe it. How can someone be a follower of a dark lord when there isn't one anymore?" Ron wondered when all of a sudden the game began.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Love and Kisses

After the game was over Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked back to Gryffindor common room together. "Great game," Ron began. "even though we lost. At least you tried." He told her.

"Thanks Ron, and after all we only lost by a couple of points." Ginny said when suddenly they ran into Brittany and her gang of thugs.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss popular and her famous boyfriend the great Harry Potter." She said with a sneer.

"You leave him out of this, I'm warning you!" Ginny spat as she took a step towards her and withdrew her wand. "It was me who stole the quaffle away from you so don't blame him!" she snapped.

"Trust me, I'm not alright?" she questioned as she held out her hands and then pushed the tip of Ginny's wand away from her. "Everyone knows that he's all washed up now since he quit." She said as Ginny lunged towards her but Harry and Ron quickly grabbed ahold of her arms and.

"Ginny no! Stop it! She's not worth it!" Ron exclaimed as he held her back.

Ginny stamped her foot. "This isn't over, not by a longshot! You just wait! I'll wipe that smirk off your face when we win the talent competition!" she cried.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." She began as she started to file her long pink nails that matched her scrunchie. I mean if you can't win a simple Qudditch match against us, what makes you think that you're going to win against The Dragonettes?"

"The Cheetah Girls are a bunch of worthless losers." A girl with long black hair tied up into a bun sassed.

"Now take it easy Kate, it's very hard to feel threatened by somebody who has less money than a house elf." Brittany said.

"That's it! Exomento!" Ginny shouted with a twisted flick of her wand. All of a sudden Brittany gasped while she let out a gigantic fart and felt something wet and stinky hit the bottom of her pants. Harry and Ron broke into a fit of laughter as Ginny grinned slyly. "Now who's the worthless loser?" she questioned before Brittany ran away beet red with embarrassment and the other girls hurried after her and Ginny just simply smiled proudly to herself.

Harry and Ron continued laughing while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nice one Gin!" Ron laughed.

"Thanks." Ginny said as Harry grinned while she blew the tip of her wand before storing it back in her pocket.

The following weeks flew by and finally it was Halloween. Hermione was having a hard time learning how to balance The Cheetah Girls and her homework. "I'd never thought I'd see the day where you thought something was just as important as homework and studying." Ron said as he and Harry sat down at her table.

"I'd never thought I'd want to do anything else. I never realized how much I would love performing until I actually did it." She explained. "But my professors aren't holding back just because I'm somewhat of a superstar now. I've got my reverse metamorphosis exam tomorrow and my defense against the dark arts next week. Which reminds me Harry, I hope you drank your potion. The full moon's tonight." She said.

That's when Harry suddenly grew silent and pale and started to have a sickish feeling inside his stomach. "You _did_ take it didn't you?" Hermione asked him.

"No, been rather busy." He admitted nervously.

"Doing what? Snogging my sister to death?" Ron asked him.

"No!" Harry cried. "I mean yes, but that was only part of it! I've had just as much homework as Hermione has!" he exclaimed.

"Well, it doesn't matter all that much as long as you stay inside." Ron told him as Harry nodded when suddenly Ginny sat down beside him as Hermione started working on her homework.

"Hey Hermione, happy Halloween." She began. "Are you writing a song?" she asked her. "No, I'm working on my potions essay about the youth formula." She explained.

"So have you got anything to do or are you just trying to scare us with that mask on your face?" Ron asked her as she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Why even bother when you're a thousand times scarier than anything else inside this castle?" she questioned as Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"So Harry are you going to the Halloween party tonight?" Ginny asked him.

"Well I dunno, I'm not much of a dancer. I figured that we could use the time alone since the dormitories will be empty." He said with a knowing grin.

"Ooh!" Ginny squealed. "That's using your growl power!" she exclaimed as he grinned at her.

"You guys do know that I can hear you right?" Ron questioned them but neither of them were paying attention to him. Harry picked up Ginny and placed her down on his lap. He grinned as she let out a giggle and he planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "Uh, hullo?" Ron questioned again.

"Oh c'mon Ron let them be! They're just trying to show affection!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Besides, I was only joking. I've already got my costume." Harry said.

"Yeah well I hope to Merlin that you're going as a sandwich because you just made me lose my breakfast!" Ron snapped before he got up and left the table.

"What pixie went up his butt!?" Ginny cried as she pointed a thumb backwards towards his direction.

"Wish I knew." Hermione began. "You're _so_ lucky Ginny, Harry really loves you and he's not afraid to show it." She said.

"Yeah but so does Ron." Ginny pointed out but Hermione just simply heaved a heavy sigh.

"I know he says he does, but I'm not really sure if he means it." She said.

"You're joking!" Harry exclaimed adjusting his hold on Ginny. "He's obsessed with you, he tells me all the time how much he loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you." He told her.

"I know, and that's the problem. I want him to _act_ like it because apart from a few kisses, I've never actually seen it." She said before she closed her book. "Well, I better go. I'll see you around later Harry." She said before she got up from the table and left the room with Harry and Ginny watching her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Dance

Luna studied her reflection in the mirror and turned to the side to see how she looked wearing her princess dress. It was bright sparkling red with matching slippers and a glittery silver tiara. All of a sudden there came a knock on the door. "Luna, are you decent?" Neville questioned.

"Yes, come in!" she called when suddenly he entered the room dressed as a vampire. "How do I look?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"You look good enough to sink my teeth into," he began in his best Dracula voice before giving a great thunderous evil laugh.

"That's a pretty good impression Neville." She told him.

"Thank you, now kiss me you fool." He told her as she smiled warmly at him before he removed his fangs and she placed her arms around his neck before leaning in close to him and giving him a nice juicy kiss on the lips that he returned and started to deepen. A few seconds later they slowly pulled away.

"So have you told anyone that we're dating yet?" Neville asked her.

"No but I think that they basically have it figured out." She answered with a nod of her head. "I mean after all Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny saw us together at the Qudditch game."

"Speaking of Ginny, how are things going between you?" he asked her as he took ahold of her hand.

"Not good, we're still not talking to each other." She told him.

"Well sooner or later you're going to _have_ to. I mean Harry's one of our best friends and Ginny is his girlfriend." He pointed out.

"I know, you're right Neville. Let's go, everyone's waiting for us. I'll talk to her downstairs." She told him as the two of them walked out of the dormitory hand in hand.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already waiting down inside the great hall. Harry was dressed as a muggle, (although Hermione didn't think that it should be considered a costume) Ron had spray painted himself with invisible wax so that he could go as a ghost, Hermione was dressed as a black cat and Ginny was dressed as a muggle version of a witch with a purple robe and matching hat.

She also had on black eye makeup and long black fingernails. "So, how do I look?" she asked them.

"You're the cutest witch I ever saw." Harry told her. "Although that isn't much different from any other day." He added as he smiled at her lovingly.

"Whoa, you look _totally_ Cheetahlicious!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Gee thanks girl!" Ginny cried before she quickly spun around and realized that her friend wasn't talking about her. Ginny scowled as she saw Neville and Luna standing there in front of them.

"Hey Ginny." Luna said trying to sound friendly.

"Luna," Ginny said sounding the most unfriendly Harry had ever heard her.

"Listen Ginny, I just wanted to apologize about earlier today. Do you think it's possible if we started over and tried to be friends?" she questioned her but before Ginny could have time to think it over she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

She looked up and turned around to see Aaron Parker rushing towards her along with the other three members of The Dragons. "Aaron?" she questioned with disbelief.

"Hey Ginny!" he cried excitedly before wrapping his arms around her tightly in a tight embrace. "Oh Ginny it's _so_ good to see you." He told her with a grin as he patted her shoulders before breaking out of the hug.

"It's good to see you too," she began. "but what are you all doing here?" she asked.

"Well a couple of different things actually." Rickie began. "First McGonagall invited us to come sing at the dance, but after she told us about the talent show and how interested we all were in it, she invited us to be judge it." He explained.

"Yep, we're here until after Christmas." Justin said.

"So care to spend it with us?" Derek questioned as he eyed Hermione.

"Alright that's it! Back off Romeo, Hermione is _my_ woman so you go get your own!" Ron snapped as he pushed right out in front of him while Hermione smiled and sighed dreamily.

"Alright, alright don't have a hairball." Derek told him before he stepped away from him.

"Hey that reminds me, Hermione and I are going to be _in_ the talent show! We formed our own singing group The Cheetah Girls." Ginny explained.

"Oh really?" Aaron questioned. "Well that sounds interesting. Why don't you show us what you got?" he suggested as everyone else in the room started to cheer them on before the music started playing in the background.

"Well alright, if you insist." Ginny said before she raced out onto the dancefloor followed by Hermione, Amber, and Casey. (Amber was dressed as a scarecrow and Casey was dressed as a singer from Bewitched) "Alright now y'all, this tune is dedicated to the memory of the great Charles P Phunk who was one of the best hip hop wizards of all time." Ginny said before she started to strut the floor with the rest of the girls.

"This hit, that ice cold, Aaron Parker that white gold!" they sung together when suddenly The Dragons leapt in next to them to join them as the crowd went crazy.

"This one for them Cheetah girls, them good girls straight superstars!" they sung.

"Stylin' whilen, livin' it up in the castle!" the girls sung as they swayed back and forth and snapped their fingers when suddenly out of nowhere Luna started to sing as she placed her hands on top of her hips and rocked back and forth to the sound of the beat.

"Getting my groove on with Justin Long,.." she began.

"C'mon and hit me hard with that bassle!" Justin exclaimed.

"I'm too hot!" Aaron sung.

"Hot damn!" The Cheetah Girls echoed.

"Better call the wizard cops and friendfyremen!" Aaron sang as both groups got down and started shaking to the music.

"I'm too hot!" Ginny exclaimed before she continued to dance with the rest of her group.

"Hot damn!" The Dragons chorused together.

"Make a Dragon wanna party man!" Aaron sang.

"I'm too hot!" Hermione cried.

"Hot damn!" everyone else harmonized together.

"Say my name you know who I am!" Ginny belted.

"I'm too hot!" Aaron sang as all of The Cheetah Girls nodded.

"Hot damn!" they sang with everyone else.

"Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down." Derek sang as all of them stood back up.

"Girls hit your hallelujah!" The Dragons sang together.

"Ooh!" All four of them cried in response as they extended their fists into the air.

"Girls hit your hallelujah!"

"Ooh!"

"Girls hit your hallelujah! Cause uptown phunk is gonna give it to ya, yeah uptown phunk is gonna give it to ya, Friday night and we're in the spot,.." The Dragons sang together.

"Don't believe me just watch!" The Cheetah Girls sang before they started to sway back and forth in time to the music.

"Don't believe me just watch!" Aaron cried.

"Don't believe me just watch!" Ginny chorused.

"Don't believe me just watch!" Rickie echoed.

"Hey, hey, hey oh!" Ginny harmonized before they all placed their hands in front of them while The Dragons continued their song.

"Now stop, and wait a minute!"

"Fill my mug put some butterbeer in it!" Luna sung while she danced with everyone else.

"Take a sip, play some chess," Ginny began in song. "Uh Harry I think you've got a check." She said as Harry grinned at her.

"Go to Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, all around the village!" they all sung while continuing to sway and dance to the music.

"If we show up, we're gonna show out, smoother than any witch or wizard!" The Cheetah Girls sang together.

"I'm too hot!" Luna sang while swaying her hands from side to side.

"Hot damn!" Everyone else in the room shouted.

"Better call the wizard cops and friendfyremen!" The Dragons responded.

"I'm too hot!" Derek belted.

"Hot damn!" all the girls shouted back at him.

"Make a Cheetah wanna party man!" Amber sang.

"I'm too hot!" Justin sang.

"Hot damn!" all the girls cried.

"Witch say my name you know who I am!" Justin exclaimed.

"I'm too hot!" Ginny sang.

"Hot damn!" everyone else in the room shouted.

"Am I bad 'bout that money? Break it down." Derek said.

"Girls hit your hallelujah!" The Dragons sang.

"Ooh!" They (all the girls) harmonized together.

"Girls hit your hallelujah!"

"Ooh!"

"Girls hit your hallelujah!" Aaron began. "Cause uptown phunk is gonna give it to ya!"

"Yeah uptown phunk is gonna give it to ya!" Ginny sang out with a shake and a shimmy.

"Uptown phunk is gonna give it to ya! Friday night and we're in the spot," The Dragons begun.

"Don't believe me just watch!" Ginny sang out. "Come on!"

"Don't believe me just watch!" Aaron sang.

"Don't believe me just watch!" Ginny shouted back.

"Hey, hey, hey oh!" Aaron belted as the whole entire room screamed loudly for him.

"Alright," Ginny began. "now it's time to get a little funky, cause I'm gonna tell you all a little something. Now check this out," she began as she started strutting with the other girls again a crossed the floor. "Uptown phunk you up, uptown phunk you up." She said as The Dragons started strutting aside them.

"Uptown phunk you up, uptown phunk you up." Aaron said.

"Now c'mon dance, jump on it, if you're a Cheetah then own it. Don't brag about it just show it!" Ginny sung.

"C'mon now dance, jump on it, if you're a Dragon than flaunt it!" Aaron sung.

"Don't believe me just watch!" The Dragons sung together before they all started dancing with each other as they all finished the song together.

"Uptown phunk you up, uptown phunk you up!" they sung.

"Say what!?" Ginny cried.

"Uptown phunk you up, uptown phunk you up!" they all sung together before the song finally finished with the last couple of notes and the room exploded with cheers and applause.

 _The song in this chapter was Uptown Phunk parody of Uptown Funk_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; Transformation

"Great job boys, that was hot!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Cheetah!" Hermione, Ginny, Amber, and Casey cried as they placed their hands on top of each other's before flinging them into the air in a fit of giggles while Luna just heaved a simple sad sigh as she watched them before she left the room.

Without thinking Harry went after Neville as he followed Luna outside into the courtyard. "Hey, what's up?" Neville asked her.

"I just had the most fun that I ever had in my whole entire life, but Ginny still hasn't accepted me into her group." She began as she looked up at the moon. That's when suddenly Harry remembered that it was full and froze.

"Don't worry, just give her some time Lulu." Neville told her softly when all of a sudden Harry let out a triumphant howl. "Uh, Harry?" he questioned as he and Luna turned around to see that Harry was standing there petrified as hair started growing all over his body.

"Oh my God, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she came running towards the doorframe with Ron and Hermione running along beside her.

"Harry get inside right now!" Hermione shouted but it was already too late, Harry's teeth became pointed and sharp, his fingernails grew into long claws before all of his hair puffed out into fur, and his hands and feet became paws.

Ron gulped as he watched his friend finish his transformation. "Harry?" he squeaked as the creature suddenly started to growl and spit its drool onto the ground while it licked its lips hungrily at him.

"Run Ron!" Hermione shouted frantically as the beast started to chase after him and Ginny gulped as she heard his terrified screams before Luna turned to her.

"We have to do something." She said.

"I know, but what!?" Ginny exclaimed as Luna thought about it for a moment.

"There's nothing you can do! Harry never drank his potion!" Hermione cried.

"No, wait! I've got an idea!" Luna began. "Ginny, what is the most powerful kind of magic in the world?" she asked her but when she didn't know the answer Luna continued on.

"Love! If it wasn't for the love of Harry's mother, he wouldn't even be alive if she hadn't sacrificed herself to protect him. Don't you see, you're the only one who can snap him out of it." She explained as Ginny nodded at her.

"You're right Luna. We've got to get to the boys." She said.

"Are you crazy!? Both Harry and Ron would be furious if they found out that I allowed you to go after them!" Hermione cried when suddenly Ginny placed two of her fingers in-between her teeth and whistled loudly before she looked back at her friend.

"I'm sorry Granger, but it's out of your hands." She said as her broom soared out of the sky and she grabbed ahold of it as it stopped right in front of her face. Ginny and Luna both climbed on top of it before it shot up into the air and they flew away. Hermione tilted her head back and watched nervously as they soared up into the sky.

Meanwhile Harry was still stuck inside his werewolf form as he was busily chasing Ron through the Forbidden Forest. "I can just see it now, Arthur Weasley's son murdered by his best mate Harry Potter!" he squealed nervously as he accidentally tripped over a root and the creature was stalking towards him getting ready to strike.

"Harry stop!" Ginny cried as she landed on the ground behind him with Luna beside her and her broomstick inside her hand. The creature quickly turned its head and roared at her.

"Ginny! What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Ron exclaimed as the werewolf suddenly snapped its head back around and growled at him.

"Harry please, please don't do this." Ginny pleaded. Harry stopped and turned to look back at her perking his ears and watched as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. He stood up on all fours and started creeping towards her. "Please Harry, I love you." She said when he suddenly stopped and stood up on his hind legs and softened his eyes as he looked at her.

He let out a soft little sad sigh before slowly turning his head away from her. Ginny and Luna watched eagerly as he started morphing back into his former self and Ron gaped his mouth open with astonishment when suddenly there was a man standing there instead of a werewolf.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned him eagerly and hopefully when Harry suddenly turned to look back at her.

"Ginny," he began before they raced towards each other and he embraced her tightly inside his arms before grabbing ahold of her face and kissing her passionately on the lips. "What are you doing here? Don't you know that I could have killed you!" he cried as he felt his heart start to pound up against his chest.

"I know, but it was Luna who knew the secret of changing you back. She figured that our love for each other would be strong enough to undo it, and she was right." She explained as she smiled warmly at him and grabbed ahold of his hand before turning around to face Luna. "Luna, I am so sorry that I never gave you a proper chance. Is it too late to accept your friendship?" she questioned.

"If it was why do you think I would still be here?" Luna asked her back with a grin.

"And you know what? I have to admit you have some pretty good moves out there. They were fierce!" Ginny exclaimed before she offered her hand. Luna started to shake it but Ginny quickly shook her head. "Like this." She said before they slapped their hands together and then pushed them down on top of each other and Ginny let out a cheetah growl.

Ron rolled his eyes as the two girls started to giggle. "Can we please just get to the castle before something actually _does_ kill us?" he questioned.

"Scaredy cat." Ginny said as Harry grinned at her before he and Ron started to follow the girls back up to the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The Best Christmas Ever

On their way back to the castle they ran into Hermione. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed after she caught sight of him and quickly threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Thank God you're alright." She told him a moment later before she let go.

"Uh hullo? Remember me? _I_ was the one who was almost eaten." Ron pointed out before Hermione turned to look at him.

"Oh c'mon Ronald, you know I'm glad to see you." She told him and then glanced back at Harry. "I have to admit, I had no idea that Ginny's plan would actually work." She said happily with a sigh of relief and a warm bright smile.

"With all due respect it was Luna's plan, not mine." Ginny told her before she grabbed ahold of Luna's hand. "She saved our lives and we couldn't have done it without her." She explained. "Even after I was acting like such a jerk to her." She added.

"Well isn't that what The Cheetah Girls are all about? Being there for each other?" Luna questioned as Ginny grinned at her.

"You bet it is." She told her.

"Hey, that reminds me, I want to show you guys something." Hermione said. "Particularly you Harry, you'll never believe what I found." She told him as they all followed her back to the castle. Hermione waved her hand back at them to hurry them along and then she led them out into the yard by the whomping willow. "C'mon, this way!" she cried as Ron gulped.

"Well alright, but we better keep our distance. I don't want that thing to try having a go at me again." He said nervously when finally Hermione came to a stop and led them to a big old black trunk with a bunch of rusty old chains and locks on it. "I saw this buried in the ground on my way to find you guys. I already unlocked it." She explained. "Open it Harry." She told him.

Harry couldn't understand why Hermione was asking him to do this, but in the end his curiosity won him over and he took a step towards it and opened the lid. All five of them started a coughing fit as they waved the puff of smoke away from their eyes which started to water immediately afterwards.

"What is that thing!?" Ron exclaimed. "It looks like it's been underground for two hundred years!"

Harry waited until he regained his vision and that's when suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe. For the chest had turned out to be a time capsule. Harry looked around and saw a pink flowery poster of a young girl with red hair just like Ginny's but had Harry's eyes. Up a crossed the top of it had the name;

 **Lily Evans**

"I don't believe it," Harry began. "this was my mother's." he finished.

"I know." Hermione said softly as she smiled at him while he continued to look around inside the box. There were CD's, T-shirts, and concert tickets all pertaining to her.

"She was a famous singer, that's why my parents had so much money." He said as he felt his eyes tear up while he saw the image on the poster smiling up at him and folding her arms proudly. Then all of a sudden she did something unexpected. She pointed over at the side of the box. Harry reached down and grabbed an envelope out of it.

Harry started to open it after he realized that it had his name on it. Then he removed the letter that was inside of it and unfolded it inside his hands before starting to read it to himself.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this I just want to say that I'm so glad that you found my time capsule. However I have a feeling that if you have, that means that I am no longer with you, in physical form anyway. You see I buried this as to hope's that someday when you go to Hogwarts that you would find it and have something of me to hold onto. I just had enough to bury it before we went into hiding. I just wanted to say that from time to time you might get angry with me if it really does come to me having to sacrifice my life for you._

 _I just wanted to let you know that it's alright for you to feel that way sweetheart, but please know you were worth it. You have such a great and important life ahead of you Harry, and even though I'm young I've pretty much lived mine out as you can see inside the trunk. However, the greatest thing that I have ever done in this life is bring you into this world. You were brought here for a purpose just like everyone else._

 _In time you will figure out what your purpose is (if you haven't already) and I hope you will fulfill it in every way that you possibly can until the day comes when it is time for us to see each other again. Please know that I love you with all of my heart and soul and it hurts me deeply that even though I will able to see you grow up, I won't be able to be a part of your life. However that doesn't mean that I won't always be with you._

 _Always remember to follow your dreams whatever they may be, because if you do that, you'll find me close by._

 _All my love,_

 _Your mother Lily_

Harry felt his eyes stinging with tears as he read and reread the note silently to himself. "Harry?" Ginny questioned. "Are you alright?" she asked him as he sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve before folding the letter back up again.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just the cold night air, that's all." He lied when suddenly he felt a comforting hand on the top of his shoulder.

"C'mon mate," Ron began. "let's go back inside." He told him as Harry stuffed the his mother's letter into his pocket before following the others back into the castle.

The next couple of months flew by and before they knew it the autumn rain had turned to snow and then before they knew it Christmas had arrived. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had decided to stay with Harry at the castle. All The Cheetah Girls and The Dragons spent Christmas morning together down in the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny had even invited Neville and Luna to spend it with them. Everybody was so excited to open their presents. Harry had given Ginny a string necklace with her first initial on the bottom of it in solid silver while Ginny had given him a bag of some Droobles blowing gum, pumpkin pastries, and chocolate frogs. Ginny grinned back at Neville and Luna as they exchanged their presents and bent down to grab a bright pink bag out from under the tree.

"Hey Luna, I've got an extra special Christmas present for you." She said as she stood up and walked over to her and set it down in front of her.

"Thank you Ginny, but you know you didn't have to." She said as she started to remove the brightly colored pink tissue paper.

"Well I figured that since The Cheetah Girls have their own costume for the talent show that you would need one too." Ginny explained as she grinned as Luna's jaw practically fell open when she saw what was inside. She slowly reached in and picked up a beautiful soft and white spotted furry jacket and raised it into the air.

"I'm sure you'll look tight!" Ginny exclaimed.

"This is for me?" she questioned with complete and utter disbelief and astonishment.

"Well yeah, you're one of us now aren't you?" Ginny asked her.

"You mean that? I'm really a Cheetah Girl?" she questioned.

"Yep," Ginny began with a nod. "I mean even though it shouldn't be any surprise to you that you have talent, you also are there for your friends when they need you and you're willing to help out your sisters. Trust me girl, you're a Cheetah now and forever both inside and out." She told her as Luna quickly got to her feet and hugged her tightly as she felt tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She told her as Ginny hugged her back.

"You're welcome." She whispered before they broke out of the embrace. "Now c'mon and try it on and make sure that it fits!" she exclaimed eagerly and excitedly as Luna sniffed and wiped away her tears before Ginny placed the jacket around her shoulders and then watched as Luna slid her arms in and zipped it up.

"Ooh,.. totally Cheetahlicious!" Ginny remarked with a squeal as Luna laughed.

"Yeah that is a lot of growl power right there." Amber said as Luna giggled before she thanked Ginny again with another hug as Harry and Ron smiled at them. It was truly the greatest Christmas that they had ever had.

 _One quick note; the original content in chapter fifteen has been deleted. It was basically about them performing Cheetah Sisters and winning the talent show._


End file.
